


Midnight's Gone

by NMartin



Series: Bananun [8]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Bananun, Cheating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana and possessed Mary Eunice fall in love, but Lana finds out Mary is cheating and confronts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight's Gone

Lana lay down half-asleep in the nun’s bed, knowing that sooner or later she would have to leave the warmth of the nun’s arms and go back to her damp, cold cell. It had been almost six months since they had professed their love for each other. She felt soft lips, then teeth against her shoulder, making her smile and let out a happy sigh. “Good morning, little devil.” she heard Mary whisper, none of them caring that it wasn’t even sunrise. Lana turned and kissed her lips, receiving a hungrier, deeper kiss from the blonde that did not last more than five seconds. “You have to leave.” The journalist sighed and nodded, all the joy she felt inside whenever she was with the nun dying as she put on her clothes and left the room without more than a soft _I love you._

It had always been like that, since the beginning of their relationship. At first their relationship was just sexual, the rules were set and clear. Rough meetings. Only when Mary wanted to have the brunette, and as long as Lana would give herself to her. It didn’t matter when or where. Lana would never touch the nun unless asked to. She would not protest, or question her. She would obey. She would be only Mary’s. Hers. If the nun was suspicious of the other cheating on her, she would dig her nails on her skin and spell the word _‘mine’_ on her back, for her to know that she was the Devil’s property. And Lana, despite the pain, despite the knowledge that it was not okay, despite knowing that it was the purest abuse she’d ever see, _liked it._

But now, it was starting to be different. Now Mary would be gentle with her whenever Lana was at her worst because of the electroshock therapy, even loving sometimes. She would lick the blood from her wounds, then heal them and run her fingertips on her burned skin. She would help her sneak in her room and back to her cell, she would call her whenever the nun knew Sister Jude was going to try torture her. She asked what Lana wanted, she let her touch her. She slept with her until night was over and their isolated, quiet world would disappear and the sound of the raindrops that leaked through the ceiling inside the cells welcomed the journalist to real life.

That day everything changed. Lana came back from the bakery, having found a small note on her pillow that told her to go to the nun’s room after midnight. In a normal day, when she was submitted to therapy and mentally exhausted from the sole confinement of the Asylum, she would have obeyed. She would have waited for the clock to strike twelve and then sneaked through the damp corridors until arriving to Mary’s bedroom. but that day, she didn’t. It wasn’t even eleven when she walked out of her cell, avoiding the guards that controlled that wing of the Asylum and heading towards the cleaner, fancy corridor that gave to the nuns rooms. She could see light from behind Sister Jude’s room, and the sound of liquid pouring into a glass. _Drunk,_ she thought to herself before opening the door of the younger blonde’s room slightly. “Mary? It’s Lan—” her words died in her mouth at the sight.

Mary was on top of another inmate, her fingers buried inside of her as she bit all over her cleavage— marking her just as she had marked Lana during the first months of their relationship. The young inmate’s moans soon got stuck in the journalist’s mind, and tears burned in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand. Still, the Devil _felt_ she was there, and soon the nun had slowed her fingers and taken them out of the girl before licking them and turning to look at Lana. “Little devil...” she told, her golden eyes staring at the brunette nonchalantly. “I told you to not to come until after midnight.”

Suddenly everything made sense for Lana. Suddenly she knew why Mary had always being so strict of having the control of where and when they met. And it devastated her. She could feel the tears in her eyes start to run down her cheek, and slowly started to shake her head while stepping backwards. “You,” Mary said, looking to the other inmate and giving her a glare, “Go back to your cell.”

“You’ve been cheating on me.” the reporter muttered, her voice cracking at the word ‘cheating’. She had actually thought it had been love, she had thought that Mary actually felt something more than lust for her. She felt the other inmate walk past her and close the door after her, trapping the reporter with the nun, who approached Lana dangerously. “You’ve been cheating on me.” she repeated.

“Oh,” Mary chuckled, her golden eyes shining more than ever as she cornered the other against the wall, her hand on Lana’s shoulder as she leaned forward to hover her lips over hers. “Did you think you were the only one, little devil?” she asked, her hand moving to the journalist’s throat and brushing it with her thumb— what made Lana shudder.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” the other pushed the devil away, making her smirk. “I thought you loved me.” she told firmly. She was not going to play games, not when she was falling deeply in love with something stronger than anything she had ever seen before. Not now, that she was the Devil’s pet. “You said you loved me.” she looked away and let the tears run down her cheeks. “You lied to me.”

“Of course I did, little devil.” the nun spoke with not even a hint of regret or remorse in her voice. Deep inside of Mary, she knew it wasn’t true. She knew she loved Lana. But the devil couldn’t let her feelings leak through the human facade, it could not let anyone know that it was able to feel love. Not even to Lana. “After all, you’re just one of my pets. A toy I use to have some fun.”

“I am not anymore, this is over.” Lana told, turning and reaching for the doorknob and quickly pulling back while hissing in pain. It burned. She could feel Mary smirking behind her, that wicked smile that she had loved so much in the past months. “Let me go.” she commanded, daring to give orders to the devil.

“No.” Mary walked towards her and put her hand on her throat again, this time only to kiss her hungrily and pull back before Lana had time to react. “You’re mine...” she whispered, her tongue running over Lana’s bottom lip.

_“... Forever.”_


End file.
